gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam
The GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam is an prototype multi-mode mobile suit which featuring in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 －The Moonlight Chariot－. The unit is primary piloted by Remington "Eclipse" Blanks. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNM-X150 Tribute Gundam is created by Moonlight Chariot which developed for handling different situations and the first mobile suit to be created for combined with multiple backpacks. There are three backpacks for Tribute Gundam to combined with; Cloudbreak for increasing mobility, Schwerter for close-combat ability and Rainspike for increasing firepower and thus, grant the unit to equipped its weapons. Without one of its backpacks, Tribute Gundam is usually armed with four head-mounted GN Vulcan Guns, two NGN Anti-Armor Penetrator Knives and two GN Beam Sabers. The Tribute Gundam is also can uses an GN Beam Rifle, one or two NGN Bazookas and GN Shield optionally. Armaments *'4 x GN Vulcan Guns' : The four small rapid guns was installed on the head and though its power is weak, this weapon is very useful against small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. *'2 x GN Beam Sabers' : The GN Beam Sabers is Tribute Gundam's primary weapon for close combat and is stored on the mobile suit's hips. *'2 x NGN Anti-Armor Penetrator Daggers' : The NGN Anti-Armor Penetrator Daggers is Tribute Gundam's secondary weapon for close combat and is stored on the mobile suit's side skirt armor. These daggers do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most of its armor and even the E-Carbon. *'GN Beam Rifle' : The Tribute Gundam can optionally equipped with a GN Beam Rifle as primary ranged weapon. Its power output is powerful enough to destroy an mobile suit within one shot but it was ineffective against mobile suits with either anti-beam coating or GN Field. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Tribute Gundam is firing its rifle rapidly. *'GN Shield' : The Tribute Gundam is primary equipped an solid GN shield which made of E-Carbon. However, the shield is unable to hold the powerful attacks and against stronger attacks such as GN beam weapons and as a result, its shield has been destroyed by these attacks. *'2 x NGN Bazooka' : Tribute Gundam can optionally equipped with either a NGN bazooka or two NGN bazookas. The bazooka can fire either non-GN missiles or GN missiles. The launcher was designed to fire against targets under conditions where particle beam weaponry is ineffective. They're best used underwater, against slow moving targets, and within anti-particle fields. The "NGN" stands for Non-GN or Non Gundam Nucleus. System Features *'Hardpoints For Attacker Packs' : The key feature of the Tribute Gundam is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of Attacker Packs. Each Attacker Pack is designed to outfit the Tribute Gundam with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. *Trans-Am System Variants *GNM-X150+AP-01 Cloudbreak Tribute Gundam *GNM-X150+AP-02 Schwerter Tribute Gundam *GNM-X150+AP-03 Rainspike Tribute Gundam *GNM-X150+AP-XX All Tribute Gundam Notes *